In the fastening of tissue to bone, suture anchors have commonly been utilized. These anchors are generally known, such as the Mitek SUPERANCHOR sold by the Mitek Company of Westwood, Mass., a subsidiary of Johnson and Johnson. These anchors have as their principal object the fastening of a suture to the bone. Once the anchor is in place, the suture is either threaded around or through the tissue to be fastened to the bone. This suture must hold flesh to the bone for a sufficient period of time for healing to occur.